A Girl Worth Fighting For
by WiseGirl199620
Summary: This is just some stories about the guys of clone wars and their girls. Please Review.
1. Anakin

Padme's birthday was coming up and Anakin had no clue what to get her. Being a Jedi, he didn't many credits, and he didn't get much time off the war to shop around. He lay in his room, racking his brain trying to figure out what on earth she would want. Nothing came to mind. Part of him was debating if he could take _The Twilight _to go to Naboo where she was celebrating and take her to their spot and spend the night with her but he was too far out from Naboo and by the time he left got there and spent the night, and made his way back, someone would have noticed he was gone; namely Ahsoka or Rex.

Anakin sighed in frustration and rolled over to face the wall. He didn't expect inspiration but he wouldn't complain if something gave him an idea. Over and over he thought of things she had maybe hinted at during their last brief conversation. Mainly she had gushed about the time she was spending with family on Naboo and how much she wished he could be there. Well that was going to be tough to fulfil that wish seeing as he was all the way here. If only no one would expect him to be around the next few days, he might have been able to pull it off.

Then it hit Anakin, that if no one expected him to be up and about, he might be able to sneak out a few days. But what would cause them to leave him alone for a few days? Anakin sat up trying to think hard about what would give him an alibi for a few days.

Maybe if he appeared sick enough that people would leave him alone he could squeeze a few days out of that. Anakin started plotting his own sickness and how to make it look real.

….

Anakin used commlink to contact Ahsoka. He needed to make sure she didn't actually see him because it might give away his plot. Ahsoka answered quickly.

"What's up Master?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin put on the sickest voice he could manage. He hadn't drunk water for hours so his voice was cracked and hoarse. "Snips," He moaned. "I think I'm sick"

For effect he pretended to vomit loudly into a toilet. He coughed and spluttered for good measure, then said weakly. "It's really bad; I think I need a few days' rest."

"Oh Master, you sound awful," Ahsoka cried. "Yes, you must take a few days off. Rex and I can run things for a while. Do you want me to send you up a medical droid?"

"No, I think I just need some rest. I will commlink you and tell you when I'm better, but don't check on me, I think it's contagious," He pretended to throw up again so Ahsoka wouldn't try to check on him.

"Okay then Master, you get better soon," She replied.

With the ship taken care of, Anakin recorded himself pretending to throw up on an audio recorder and played it at full volume with repeat on so it sounded like he was still in there and packed his bag and left his room.

Now all he had to do was get down to the hangar without being spotted and sneak _The Twilight _off the ship, heading to Naboo. Anakin moved down the halls slowly, using the force to try to feel life forms. He made it to the elevator, which was empty and set it to go to the hangar. Anakin opened the trap door on the roof of the elevator and climbed on to the top so if anyone came into the elevator, they wouldn't see him.

It took a while for him to get to the hangar as clones were coming in and out of the elevator frequently but finally he made it. Once the clones in the elevator exited, Anakin dropped from the roof of the elevator and moved with stealth to hide behind some boxes. He waited for more clones to pass. When the coast was clear, he made his way to his _The Twilight_ and sat in wait until there were fewer clones in the hangar and launched and headed for Naboo_. _

….

Anakin sent a message to Padme on where to meet him and when. He sat in the fields where he had Padme had had their picnic. He had set up another picnic and brought a cake to celebrate. Anakin sat in meditation while waiting, listening to the waterfalls behind him. He didn't hear her, but he sensed her presence.

"My angel," Anakin turned and smiled at his beautiful wife.

Padme beamed at him and joined him on the blanket he had laid down. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed back. He pulled her on top of him as lay down. His hands traced down her back and moved up the shirt she was wearing toward her bra.

"Padme," Anakin gasped when he had a chance.

"Yes," She sighed clearly enjoying where this was leading.

"I need to get back to the cruiser as soon as possible so can we make this quick?"

Padme smile faded. She rolled her eyes. "Way to kill the mood Anakin." But she leant in and started kissing him again.

….

Anakin was just landing in the hangar. He felt great after spending the time with Padme and now he had to pretend to magically heal and get back to work. He hid on the roof of the elevator as he had before. While on the way up, Ahsoka and Rex walked into the elevator. They were talking very professionally. Ahsoka was tapping on the datapad and showed Rex, but Anakin couldn't make out what it said.

Rex leaned into Ahsoka and started stroking her face. Anakin was nearly having a stroke himself. His Padawan and his most trusted Captain?! Anakin wanted to yell at them both but knew it would give away his cover. Ahsoka leaned close to Rex and Anakin was fairly sure they were kissing. The doors opened and Rex and Ahsoka left.

Anakin was having a fit. His Padawan couldn't be in a romantic relationship! It was wrong! And Anakin trusted Rex! He asked him to protect Ahsoka from any danger, not start dating her!

Anakin made it back to his room and sat on the bed thinking about what he had seen and decided to confront his Padawan about what he had seen. Anakin commlinked Ahsoka and called Rex and Ahsoka to come up to see him.

Once they were in front of him, Anakin wanted to just start yelling but he controlled himself.

"You seem much better Master," Ahsoka chirped cheerfully.

"I am, but something has come to my attention. You two are in a romantic relationship, aren't you?" Anakin pulled up his best stern expression.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Sure thing master, Rex and I are in love. Actually married if we're being honest," Ahsoka's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Don't lie Snips. I know…" Anakin stopped because Ahsoka was tapping on her datapad.

She passed it to Anakin. "That'll teach you for sneaking out Skyguy." She and Rex walked out.

On the datapad was written; _Skyguy is on the roof of the elevator. We should freak him out by pretending to be dating. _


	2. Cody

"Well do you fancy her or not?" Rex probed.

Cody ducked his head, glad his helmet was on because he knew his face was red. "I don't see how that's relevant to the mission." Cody tried to avoid it but Rex was persistent.

"I'm just asking. Of course I know the answer anyway," Rex grinned.

"I don't like Commander Offee!" Cody snapped. Unfortunately for him Ahsoka and Barriss had just walked around the corner and had just heard his outburst. If Cody's face was red before, it was scarlet now.

A flash of hurt crossed Barriss' face, followed by anger. "I'm sorry you feel that way Commander" she said curtly.

It felt as if the hallway had dropped in temperature. Barriss stormed straight past Cody as if he didn't exist or had suddenly disappeared. Ahsoka stared at them, looking like a teacher observing naughty students. It felt like getting in trouble on Kamino all over again. Both men looked down, their helmets hiding their guilty expressions.

"Nice job," she snapped and walked after Barriss.

Rex and Cody stood there for a moment, mostly waiting for the other to say something. Rex decided to break the silence.

"That was...awkward," Rex sighed. He still found it a little funny. He knew Barriss was good natured and would get over it pretty soon.

"I'm gonna kill you Rex," Cody muttered.

"I thought you said you didn't like her," Rex defended.

"Of course I bloody well like her; I can't get her out of my head. I close my eyes and I see her, I'm on a mission, I'm thinking about her. It's driving me crazy." Cody groaned. "Why do I feel like this?"

"All part of being human," Rex chuckled at his friends despair. It was a rare event to see Cody so miserable as he seldom let his soldier professionalism slip.

"We're clones," Cody sighed. "But I suppose it's the same thing. What am I going to do?"

"Go apologise. Even if you can't have her, the mission might work better if she doesn't hate you," Rex suggested.

"Maybe you're right."

…..

Cody stood watching Barriss practise with her lightsaber moving surely as she swung the lightsaber in different moves. She as graceful and lithe, like all Jedi, but even more beautiful. He felt that the apology might go a little better if she wasn't holding her lightsaber. Nevertheless, He walked up to her, trying to look brave. She ignored him at first until she realised he was moving toward her.

"What do you want Commander," Barriss snapped. She continued to practise.

"I wanted to apologise for the… misunderstanding," Cody tried not to wince as she slashed her lightsaber horizontally around the height of his throat in his direction.

Barriss looked offended. She stopped her training to look him full on in the face. "You don't like me, you said it yourself. What did I misunderstand?"

Cody swallowed. "I do like you, it's just Rex was saying…" He wasn't quite sure how to finish that sentence. How could he tell her the story without telling her he fancied her? "Rex was saying how he liked Commander Tano," This would serve Rex right as he started this in the first place, and Barriss would definitely tell Ahsoka, they were close. "And he started asking who I fancied, and he mentioned you, and sort of went with it and that's when I said I didn't like you and you know…."

Barriss had been standing there, arms folded with a sceptical expression on her face. Her eyes bored into his, like she was trying to extract the truth from him. Cody tried to remain strong like any good soldier. Her expression softened much to Cody's relief.

"So you don't have a problem with me," Barriss inquired and when Cody shook his head she smiled. "That's good. I didn't know why you wouldn't like, I mean, we are good friends. Thanks for talking to me about it."

Cody recognised a dismissal. "You're welcome, Commander."

Cody walked away smiling, feeling happy that she was on good terms with him again and he could still enjoy his crush.

"Hey, how it go," Rex said coming up behind him. "Are you in her good books again."

"Yeah, I am. But you might want to avoid Commander Tano. I may have told Commander Offee you fancied her." Cody grinned as Rex stopped in his tracks.

"What!"


	3. Rex

Rex was just debriefing after an attack. He and some other clone had gotten separated from the General and Ahsoka and had to fight it out themselves. Rex's group had minimal casualties which was an excellent result. It had been a challenging mission, heaps of droids and very few men. He had just finished up and was about to head for the showers when Coric came up to him with a grim face. Rex knew he wouldn't like what he was about to be told.

"Captain, I just thought you should know… Commander Tano has been severely injured and is in the infirmary if you wanted to see her," Coric informed him. He clearly knew how important this was to him.

Rex struggled to keep a straight face. Ahsoka was hurt? A wave of emotion hit him; anger at the droids, guilt for not protecting her and fear she might die. "Thank you Coric," Rex rushed past him toward the infirmary as his emotions started choking him. It took all he had to keep a soldiers straight face. He moved very fast, knocking past other clones.

Rex reached the infirmary and moved past a few beds that had wounded in them and made his way to the end. Ahsoka was lying in the bed being assisted by a medical droid. She had a bandage around her chest and abdomen and had a pale face. Her montrals were drained of colour and had an almost greyish tinged to them. Rex stood there staring at her for a few moments until her eyes flickered open and focused on him. She smiled weakly.

"Hey Rex," She whispered. It sounded like she was in pain just talking.

He walked to her side trying to keep a straight face. She didn't need him to be distressed, it could only hurt her more.

"Hey kid," He said quietly. "How in the world did you do this?"

"Couple of clankers caught me off guard," She smiled weakly. "I feel a little embarrassed. Taken down by some stupid droids."

"You're not indestructible," Rex told her. Looking at her in this moment it hit him how true that was. He always had the perspective that Jedi couldn't be defeated. He was wrong.

"Rex," she moaned closing her eyes tightly. "It hurts"

"What does?" He wondered what he could do to help her. He stood to go get the droid to give her pain medication.

"My lips," She had a faint smile. "Can you kiss them better?"

Rex was frozen for a moment. He glanced around. No one was looking his way and the medical droid had moved on. He looked at her. She was beautiful, even all messed up. He felt rather awkward as he had never kissed a girl before.

He leant in, worried he wouldn't do it right. Their lips connected and he could've have sworn sparks flew. He was so caught up enjoying himself he forgot that people could see him. She tasted sweet, like some exotic fruit. He finally ran out of breath and had to stop. He was breathing heavily and checked if anyone was looking. No one was. He looked at Ahsoka who was grinning ear to ear.

"That's much better thank you," She sighed weakly. "And a bonus is I bet Cody I could get you to kiss me. He owes me big time."

"Did you purposely injure yourself so I would do that," Rex asked in disbelief. He was feeling a little irritated with her but he knew it wouldn't last.

"No. I was planning on ambushing you in the mess one night but this just happened to work in my favour," Ahsoka chuckled but winced and frowned as the muscles ached.

"I hope that hurt kid," Rex laughed. He gave her another kiss on her forehead. "See you round."


	4. Obi Wan

Obi wan stood in the presence of one of the most powerful and intimidating women in the universe. Duchess Satine Kryze was speaking to the Master Jedi Yoda and Master Windu over her protection detail. She was arguing fiercely that she had her own guards to protect her but the Jedi believed that she was at risk and were assigning Obi Wan as at least one protector. She was fiercely but futilely arguing the point. In the end, she allowed Obi Wan to stand guard but he would only defend if it were on her order.

Obi Wan walked quietly behind her as she stormed to the apartment where she staying. She walked quickly but Obi Wan kept up with her easily. He was letting her think. Once she had walked into her highly furnished apartment Satine turned to face him. She had no expression on her face.

"You didn't seem to want to speak up when I said I didn't want a protector. Why?" Satine looked at him with piercing blue eyes.

"Because it was a decision based on your opinion and the opinions of the Jedi Council. I felt that I should be an objective third party," He personally would've suggested he protect her. "Would you have wanted me to give my opinion?"

"Yes," She said simply. She didn't seem angry or upset. She walked into her room and closed the door.

Obi Wan walked over to the window and watched the city, the sun setting leaving the skyline glowing. His mind wandered to the time Satine and he were running from those trying to kill her. They had spent so much time together and yet she always managed to surprise him. She never said what he expected her to say. He wondered what it would be like if he had stayed with her, if she had asked him to stay with her. He would stand beside her and protect her while she fought for peace. But at the same time she probably protest to being protected.

He was listening to the shower running in the Duchess' room. Obi Wan relaxed. There was no danger to her at this time. It was a nice change. Then as if someone wanted to prove him wrong, he heard a loud scream come from inside the Duchess' room. Obi Wan leapt into action and sprinted into the room igniting his lightsaber, ready to defend Satine.

As he entered her room he spotted her, clad in only a towel, pressed up against the opposite wall with an expression of fear. Obi Wan leapt in front of her and prepared to fight whoever was attacking her. The opposite wall was free of any intruder. Obi Wan stayed in his defensive position as he tried to figure out why she had screamed. He spotted a small spider running across the floor. He stood up and walked over and stomped on the spider. He had forgotten the Duchess' fear of spiders.

He turned to look at the Duchess with a smile on his face. She looked outraged.

"Why did you kill it?!" She exclaimed. "It was just an innocent spider!"

Obi Wan sighed. Would he ever please this woman?


End file.
